ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles S. Dutton
Charles Stanley Dutton (born January 30, 1951) is an American stage, film, and television actor and director. He is perhaps best known for his roles as "Fortune" in the film Rudy and "Dillon" in Alien 3. He also starred in the television series Roc (1991–1994) and House (as the father of Eric Foreman). Early life Dutton was born January 30, 1951, on the East side of Baltimore, Maryland, to a truck driver father. Prison conviction In his youth, Dutton dropped out of school before finishing middle school. He had a short-lived stint as an amateur boxer with the nickname "Roc." However, it was in prison that he finally found his passion. When he was 17, he got into a fight which resulted in the death of a man Dutton claimed had attacked him. Dutton was charged and convicted of manslaughter, and he spent the next two years in prison. Several months after being released from prison, Dutton was arrested for possession of a deadly weapon, and was sentenced to three years in prison. Several months into his second prison term, Dutton was sentenced to six days of solitary confinement, which allowed prisoners to take one book. By accident, he grabbed an anthology of black playwrights. He enjoyed the plays so much that, upon his release from confinement, he petitioned the warden to start a drama group for the Christmas talent show. The warden agreed on the condition that Dutton go back to school and get his GED. Dutton accomplished that and went on to eventually complete a two-year college program at Hagerstown Junior College (now Hagerstown Community College) in Hagerstown, Maryland. Upon his release, he enrolled as a drama major at Towson State University (now known as Towson University) in the Baltimore suburb of Towson, Maryland. After his time at Towson, Dutton earned a master's degree in acting from the Yale School of Drama. Filmography Film *''Cat's Eye'' (1985) *''No Mercy'' (1986) *''Apology'' (1986) *''The Murder of Mary Phagan'' (1988) (TV) *''Crocodile Dundee II'' (1988) *''Jacknife'' (1989) *''Q&A'' (1990) *''Mississippi Masala'' (1991) *''Alien 3'' (1992) *''The Distinguished Gentleman'' (1992) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1993) (TV) *''Menace II Society'' (1993) *''Rudy'' (1993) *''Surviving the Game'' (1994) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1994) *''The Piano Lesson'' (1995) *''Cry, the Beloved Country'' (1995) *''Nick of Time'' (1995) *''Seven'' (1995) (uncredited) *''A Time to Kill'' (1996) *''Get on the Bus'' (1996) *''Mimic'' (1997) *''Black Dog'' (1998) *''Blind Faith'' (1998) *''Cookie's Fortune'' (1999) *''Random Hearts'' (1999) *''Aftershock: Earthquake in New York'' (1999) (TV) *''The '60s'' (1999) *''Deadlocked'' 2000 TV *''For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story'' (2000) (TV) *''D-Tox'' (2002) *''D.C. Sniper: 23 Days of Fear'' (2003) (TV) *''Gothika'' (2003) *''Against the Ropes'' (2004) *''Secret Window'' (2004) *''Something the Lord Made'' (2004) (TV) *''The L.A. Riot Spectacular'' (2005) *''Honeydripper'' (2007) *''The Third Nail'' (2008) *''Racing for Time'' (2008) (TV) *''American Violet'' (2008) *''The Express'' (2008) *''Fame'' (2009) *''Legion'' (2010) *''Bad Ass'' (2012) Television In 2000, Dutton directed the HBO miniseries The Corner. The miniseries was close to his heart for Dutton grew up on the streets of East Baltimore. It was adapted from The Corner: A Year in the Life of an Inner-City Neighborhood (Broadway Books, 1997) by David Simon (a reporter for the Baltimore Sun) and Ed Burns (a retired Baltimore homicide detective). The Corner won several Emmys in 2000, including Best Miniseries. Dutton won for his direction of the miniseries. He worked with Simon previously in a 1996 episode of Homicide: Life on the Street. He also appeared on the episode on Oz "The Tip" on season 2 as Alvah Case. Category:Actors